Man in Tin Armor
by BlackDaysWhiteNights
Summary: This contains an OC  Sarah goes to a party, and things get hazy. When she wakes up, she in someone else's bed. Will she flip out, will this be the man she is looking for, or both?


A party, everyone was there. Trent had invited me, and I thought hey why not? I hadn't been to many in my high school years. It was a Total Drama Party, and they were aloud to bring friends. To my surprise it was at Chris McLean's house. Wasn't he like… Mean and cruel? Didn't he like hate kids? I thought of this, as I looked around, watching the others. I had already hit it off with most of them. I had a great attitude, so people got along with me well. Alejandro, one of the most hottest guys I have ever seen, got me a drink. I took a drink without even thinking. What was it… vodka and cranberry? I was trying to stay clean, but hey… why not get wild once in awhile? I took another drink, and it took over. I felt loose. It was mostly a blur. I danced, and sang along with everyone. The drink just kept coming, and coming, and I began to feel great. Had to say…. Zeke was looking hot. But Trent pulled me away before I could ever even talk to Zeke. So I stayed with Trent.

"You have… nice eyes." I said, touching his face. He laughed, and looked at me.

"Your drunk."

"Your sexy" I cooed, leaning in, as I kissed his cheek, giggling. He blushed.

"No." he said, looking at me, he shook me lightly. "No, Bad Sarah." he grinned.

"Sexy man~" I cooed, and I leaned in to far, and bumped my head against his chin. "Ow~"

"Ow, Sarah!" he said, trying to hold me up. "You need to go sleep." he said, as he helped me up. I leaned on him, as he leaded me up the stairs. I noticed Chris and he raised an eyebrow a beer in his hand. He moved swiftly, a smirk crossing his lips.

"Hey you kids, don't be having sex in my house!" he laughed. I stopped, and Trent tried to drag me. I leaned over the railing, and Chris looked to me, cocking an eyebrow. "Got something to say Sunshine?" he asked.

"You're very hot~" I said biting my lip.

"Thanks… I know I am." he laughed. Trent started to drag on me again.

"No Sarah! That's so wrong in many reason!" said Trent.

"Love you Chris!" I laughed, and I heard Chris laugh.

Trent moved me to a bed room, and helped me into the bed. "Trent your hot…" I said. He laughed.

"You think everyone is hot right now." he said, taking my shoes off, and put the covers over me. I stirred, and he stopped. "You need to rest…."

"Kiss me." I said pouting out my lip. He blushed, and sighed.

"No."

"PLEASE? I'll go sleep, promise!" I said, putting up my pinky. My head was doing spins, and I swear. I may have been seeing things. What the hell did Al give me exactly? Trent just rolled his eyes, and smiled softly.

"Fine…" He leaned down, and lightly kissing my head. I felt happy. "Happy?"

"Not a real kiss, but yes" I cooed, as I turned on my side. I did feel tired, and everything seemed hazy. I was out in the matter of seconds.

I woke up to warmth at my side. My head was pounding and my ears was ringing, so that warmth was what I wanted. I turned on my side, and curled up closer… It was a body. My hands roamed around, since my eyes were still closed. It felt nice…. But last time I remembered Trent didn't have a six pack. I opened my eyes, and nearly died. I looked at the body…. It was amazing, but it scared me. I couldn't look at the face. Who was this? Oh dear god, did I sleep with someone? I looked to the face, and I moved my hands to my mouth, so I didn't scream. CHRIS MCLEAN? OH DEAR GOD IN HEAVEN! I quickly moved, and fell into the floor.

"OW!" I said. I stopped moving, when I heard movement and groaning.

"Hmm?" I heard the bed groan, as he raised up. I watched shocked, and he yawned, rubbing his eyes. He than looked to find what made that noise, his eyes moving to me. His face grew white, and he grabbed his blanket covering himself up, like we did something terrible. "OH MY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" he screamed, completely shocked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed. "DID WE HAVE SEX?"

He looked at me, than himself. "NO!" he said, he than fell back into his bed. "Doesn't seem like it… Thank god!" he said happily. My eye twitched. I looked to myself. He was right. I still had all my clothes on. "why are you in here?" he asked, shocked.

"I guess… Trent brought me in here… He didn't know which room was your I guess." I said, getting up. I looked around. His room was nice. He had a large king bed, with white covers and pillows. The floor was hard wood. He had a large screen TV on his wall… A large window… It was really nice. He must have noticed me looking around, and he groaned loudly, so I looked to him. He glared, a smirk crossing his lips.

"Trent brought you in here? Why?" he asked, getting up. My face flushed seeing him. His body, was very nice. He wore jeans, and I guess he was like me last night. Drunk, and needed to crash right than. He rubbed his head, and my eye twitched. I had forgotten, wasn't he bald? That so ruined him on the hot scale. He noticed me, and smirked. "Hello Sunshine? I asked you a question."

"He brought me up here because I was drunk, remember?" Chris nodded, and placed a finger on his lips.

"Ah yeah… I guess he forgot you… Because he left last night… Everyone did." he said, walking to a drawer, pulling out a shirt, and putting it on. "He was pretty wasted to. He went home with Courtney, I think." I winced, and Chris noticed this, making him smirk. "Oh touché. You like Trent or something?"

"You… could say that." I said, swallowing. Chris smirked, his dark eyes sparking with amusement.

"How old are you?" asked Chris, as he dug into his pocket, pulling out a lighter and cigarette. He placed it in his mouth, lighting it. He blew the smoke out slowly. I swallowed, and tried to focus on his face.

"Eighteen." I said. He licked his lip, taking another puff.

"Nice." he smirked, taking a step towards me. He held the cigarette to me, and grinned. "Go ahead." I looked at him, and he was challenging me. I knew this. He watched me closely, as I took a puff of the caner stick, and blew it from my nose. "You smoke?" he asked.

"Yeah I have. I quit a few months ago." I admitted. "Guess it didn't work out that way now, huh?" I asked, taking it from him, taking another puff. He grinned.

"I think I may like you Sunshine." he laughed. He took the cig from me, and took a puff, letting it out. "Don't I scare you?" he asked. "After all… I am the man of torture if you haven't noticed."

"Don't I know it." I said. "You have tortured my friend Trent for two season… I know who you are, and I don't mind." I smirked. His eye sparked with interest. He leaned in, and blew smoke in my face. I winced lightly, and he laughed.

"You don't even know the half of it, Sunshine… I'm bad news."

"You make it sound like I'm in love with you or something." I said, rolling my eyes, as I smirked. He leaned back, and grinned.

"Aren't you? You were the one saying I was hot." he laughed.

"I was drunk. Everyone looks better when their drunk." I said, with a smirk. "Aren't you bald?"

He tensed, and his eye twitched. He laughed nervously, and ran a hand threw his hair. "I'm not… no. Ever since season two that damn video… Everyone thinks I am!" he groaned, annoyed, as the cig hung lazily from his lips. "I'm not okay?" he grabbed my hand, which surprised me and placed it on his head. "See?"

I pulled, and he winced. It was real…. I pulled again, and he glared. "Enough." he said, trying to shake my hand away, but I kept on, pulling his face close into mine. He blinked his eyes surprised, but they showed amusement. He smirked, as I got the cig, holding it. I grinned, leaning in some. I smirked.

"Well… That made you extremely hot again." I spoke. "I like guys with hair."

"I'm glad?" he laughed. "Let go… Or I may have to hurt you." he spoke, his eyes sparking.

"I wouldn't mind that Mclean." I grinned. He bit his bottom lip, and growled.

"Oh naughty girl are we?" he said, moving in closer. His hands grasped my hips, and he pushed them against mine. I kept my grip in the bottom of his hair, and watched him grinning. "It only I was… 15 years younger." he laughed.

"If only, huh old man?" I grinned. He glared, biting his bottom lip.

"Keep teasing me kid… Or I will be forced to hurt you." he laughed, letting me go, and I let go of his hair. He backed away, and eyed me closely. I took a drag of the cig, and than crushed it into an ash tray near by. I watched him, and he watched me, as he continued to bit his lip. "You sure your eighteen?"

"Positive." I laughed, looking to him.

"Such a shame!" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Trent needs to notice you… before I take you away." he grinned. I blushed, and he smirked. "I'm tempted right now… but I am a gentleman." he laughed darkly. "Sometimes" he growled seductively, and I blushed. He laughed, his eyes watching me.

"Shut up." I said rolling my eyes, as I picked up my shoes, and put them on.

"Leaving?" he asked.

"Well yeah… I shouldn't be here for long." I said, getting up. He pouted out his bottom lip, but his eyes showed amusement.

"You shall be missed." he than grinned, and laughed. "Best one night stand ever." I glared.

"No one night stand. I just… slept in you bed."

"That's a one night stand." he laughed.

"But we didn't have sex!"

"Still a one night stand." he than smirked. "Know… if you slept in my bed again tonight… " he winked. "this time… me and you will both me satisfied." My face flushed, and I did something I never thought I would have. I tackled him, and hit him. "Ow baby! You're the rough type, eh?" he laughed, trying to defend against me. I glared at him, and he smirked. "This is a nice position."

I blushed, and noticed this was awkward. I was straddled against his lap. He grabbed my hips, and thrusted upward some. He winked. I blushed, and punched him in the gut, making him let go. I rolled off him, and glared, as he smirked. "I hate you!" I hissed.

"You love me…" he laughed. "everyone does.. Can't blame you. I'm hot." he winked, as he rolled over, and rested his head in his hands. "And trust me. I like hot woman, like yourself.. Mhmm, your fine." he chuckled. I got up, and didn't look to him. He groaned, and I went down the stairs, and I heard him come after me. My face felt hot, and my heart was pounding. Nasty perverted old man!

"Hey come back here! This is my house, so listen to me!" he said. I ignored him, and got to the door, but he slammed it shut, with his hand. I turned and he pinned me against the door. He smirked, and my face flushed once again. "Hey Sunshine… You should listen to your elders." he said, his voice like velvet. I closed my eyes and turned my head away. I felt his breath on my face, and it smelt of liquor and coffee. Odd combo. "Look…" he spoke. I couldn't resist, and I looked to him. He smiled softly. "I was just going to tell you too… call me." he laughed, leaning away as he laughed. "Jezz you drama queen, did you think I was going to attack you or something?"

My eye twitched. Um yeah. He looked around, and went to small table near the stairs. He picked up a pen, and a piece of paper writing on it. He turned back to me handing me the paper. I blushed and looked at him. "Call me sometime… or text me. Maybe we can… you know hang out." he laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh do you need a taxi?" he asked. "I can get you one." he said moving back to the table.

"That be nice…" I said. I was shocked. Was this the actual Chris Mclean? He seemed nicer than I had thought… Well, I could have been wrong, since he tried to seduce me it seemed. He called, and put it the phone back down.

"They will be here in 20 minutes." he grinned, winking. "Want to have some fun?"

I smirked. "No way. I don't have 'fun' with dinosaurs." I laughed, leaning against the door. He glared, and bit his lip.

"Want something to drink?" he asked. "Come on, I'll get you something" he said, walking down the hall. I swallowed, and I followed him hesitantly. He may turn against me… I never knew after all. But I followed him, and my eyes wandered to the walls. Pictures. When he was doing movies, friends, family… He even had pictures of the cast of Total Drama. We arrived in the kitchen, and it was large. I began to wonder if his whole house was white, because that's all I seen. White walls. There was large window slide door, letting in lightly. He moved across the kitchen, and the sun hit him perfectly. He looked… stunning. I blushed, and he looked up, his brown eyes showing brightly. He grinned.

"You okay Sunshine? What would you like? I have almost everything." he laughed. "Besides coffee… it's a little bit old." he said, as he grabbed the coffee pot, and dumped it out. I moved around, and sat into a wooden stool, watching him. He prepared new coffee, and the scent was amazing. I had always loved that smell. He put the pot on, and moved to me. He put his hands on the counter, and grinned at me. "Hello? You still there?" he asked.

"Um yeah… Orange juice is fine."

"Got it." he said moving to a cabinet, getting a glass. "I only have no pulp, so I hope that's okay." he said.

"It's fine…" I swallowed. Was this really Chris Mclean? Like really? He poured it, and moved to me, setting it down in front of me. I took a drink, and it was… sweet. I blinked my eyes surprised, and he laughed, smiling.

"Like it? It's like 10 bucks for that orange juice… it's the best out there." he said, getting coffee cup, and poured himself some coffee. He set the pot back down, and returned to me from across the counter. He took a drink, and set the cup down, looking at me.

"Your house is amazing." I said, watching him closely. He nodded.

"It is… I've lived here for a long time… I think since I was 28." he said. "It's nice and big… so parties are always good… but it's rather lonely." he admitted. I watched him, and bit my lip, as he looked down in his cup. It was quiet for a few minutes as he thought.

"Chris?"

"Hm?" he looked up, and smiled. "Sorry I was thinking."

"I noticed." I smiled. "you said it was lonely… don't you like living by yourself?"

He laughed, and looked back to his cup. "Yeah, I love it… But I don't know. Sometimes I wonder what it be like to you know… get married and have kids… That way it would be so quiet and lonely." he said, taking a drink of his coffee. "I think everyone wants that… don't they?" he asked with a smile. I nodded, taking a drink of the orange juice.

"Well yeah… But they means you have to change some."

"Yeah I know… No more parties, less drinking… seems scary." he joked, laughing. "I'm fine with giving that up… Just have to find that girl, that's all." he laughed.

"What kind do you date?"

"The easy ones." he laughed, rolling his eyes. "that's what I need to change… taste in woman. I must say… I go for the easy girls." I rolled my eyes and frowned.

"You need a hard girl… those are the ones who put up the best chases." I said, looking to him. He looked at me, and smirked.

"Are you easy?" he asked.

I shook my head, with a grin. "Nope… I'm one of those hard girl, waiting for her man in tin armor to come and get me." He laughed, looking at me amused.

"Man in tin armor? What about knight in shinning armor?"

"Nah. I don't a knight, they are to perfect, and kiss ass to much." I laughed, taking a drink. I heard a honk, and my head turned. I looked to Chris who was biting his lip. "Guess this is good bye…" I said, getting up.

"Guess so…" he said, licking his bottom lip nervously. I started to walk, and he followed me. He made it past me, and opened the door. I stopped at the door, and he grinned. "I must say. Won't miss you." he laughed.

"Same" I said rolling my eyes. "Thanks… your not that bad of a host."

"I am a great host. Won that award 3 times in a row." he grinned. "Call me…?" he asked, looking away, as he blushed. I laughed.

"Yeah. Definitely." I said. I did something that even shocked me. I leaned up, and lightly kissed his cheek, making him blush, and making me blush. "Thanks Mclean."

"Later Sunshine…" he breathed, and I laughed walking away from him. But he spoke once again. "Hey… I never got your name."

I turned to him, and smiled. "It's Sarah…. Sarah Alexandra Monrey." I laughed. "Later Chris…" said, turning back around. I heard a scream saying 'YES' and I laughed louder, getting in the cab. I rolled my eyes, and I grinned. I would use that against him next time.

I reached into my pocket, and looked at the number. Maybe I've found that man in tin armor.


End file.
